


Future Fondness, Present Passion

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Post TS! Ferdinand, Power Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Pre TS! Hubert, Pre Time Skip/Post Time Skip, Time Travel, Top Hubert von Vestra, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: When the use of a Divine Pulse goes wrong, Ferdinand von Aegir is sent five years back in time. He awakes by Garreg Mach and is discovered by none other than his old classmate Hubert von Vestra. However, in the future, the two men are happily lovers. Ferdinand is overjoyed to see the younger version of his beloved, but Hubert is skeptical and doesn't believe a word Ferdinand rambles about them being together in five years. But through some convincing arguments, perhaps Hubert starts to soften and wonder about what his life was like with this handsome, strong Ferdinand from the future.(AKA: Ferdinand is sent back in time and thinks younger Hubert is very cute. Although he's stubborn at first, Hubert finds this older Ferdinand to be gorgeous, and the two can't keep their hands off of each other.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 40
Kudos: 105





	Future Fondness, Present Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends~! I am here to provide more pre/post content <3  
> Since I've written Pre TS! Ferdinand x Post TS! Hubert, I wished to do the reverse!
> 
> This fic got a little out of hand in length, but please enjoy some dumb time travel writing, Ferdinand gushing over young Hubert, and being ogled in return by grumpy Hubert because Ferdinand becomes too hot in the future.
> 
> EDIT: I got a commission of this fic! Please check out this gorgeous art [ here!!! ](https://twitter.com/SinsSilver/status/1364652973297725444?s=20)

The workings of Sothis were still an enigmatic phenomena, and even Byleth had yet to fully understand them. Waking up from a five year long slumber with the power of a Goddess residing within your body was not something anyone had books on to help guide you through the trials and errors. Hence, they would have to do their very best to regain their connection with these powers when returning back to their students. Although so much had changed, their devotion to the Black Eagles had not.

But catching up on an entire war they have missed for five years was not an easy task, especially when you were quickly needed to help with strategizing and fighting for the Emperor. While Byleth was usually quite skilled and had faith in their students, a recent battle had gotten out of hand. An increasing number of soldiers and demonic beasts that were unaccounted for had shown from the thick fog, and true fear for the lives of their students settled in Byleth’s gut. Calling upon the power of the Goddess for the first time in half a decade, Byleth had felt something off when they utilized a divine pulse to pull back time around the battlefield.

When they had opened their eyes, a handful of their students were simply missing.

_Caspar. Lysithea. Mercedes. Ferdinand._

All were nowhere to be seen, and Byleth felt a cold sweat come over them. Closing their eyes and taking in a deep breath, the sounds of the battlefield dwindle. Everything else fades, and their hair glows a luminous shade of green. Searching through the sands of time, they begin their descent through the never ending lines that crisscross in every direction. Byleth has to find each of them. Listening to the calling of their souls, feeling the pulsing of their bonds to help guide their direction as they move back through such a meticulous maze.

* * *

Each person had been thrown back a different amount of time, and their location varied depending on where they were during that period. Caspar had been sent back two whole years in the midst of the war, helping with his father’s military command. Lysithea had been sent three years back, when she had just joined the Eagles after finding information on those who experimented on her and Edelgard. Mercedes had been sent back four years, where she had been working within small churches in Faerghus, trying to ignore her tangled feelings of faith after the display of Rhea during the siege on Garreg Mach.

And then there was Ferdinand, who had been sent an entire five years back. He was pushed back to his days at the Officers’ Academy, when he was still but an ignorant child. a time when he was unaware of all that awaited him, with the secrets of the Church and the revolution that was on the brink of dawn.

Fortunately, he wakes up on the outskirts of Garreg Mach. It was late in the afternoon, the sun near setting. He had been passed out in the middle of the forest outside the monastery. He was without his horse, curled up underneath the trees in a ball. He would have likely been undiscovered, if it had not been for a particular student returning from another trip from Enbarr back to the academy. Rustling under a collection or red and brown leaves, Ferdinand begins to open his eyes to the sun barely streaming through the autumnal trees.

The sound alerts the returning student, who happened to be Hubert von Vestra. The man had been on one of his infamous missions for Edelgard, attending to final tasks and duties that needed to be completed before the siege upon Garreg Mach. Afraid that someone might have seen him acting suspicious, he quickly turned on his feet and approached the source of the sound. He had been walking through a path in the woods, a little ways off from the main road leading to the gates of the monastery, but he detours towards the sounds of crushed leaves and muffled groaning.

Keeping his own footsteps silent, he hides his presence behind various trees until he spots the sight of what looks to be an injured soldier within a pile of leaves. He watches cautiously, one hand near his boot where he kept a hidden blade within a sock garter, and the other eager to heat up with a hot blast of miasma if the man were to notice him. The injured stranger begins to sit up, looking rather lost as he took in his surroundings.

“...Where am I?” He whispers to himself, pressing a hand to his shoulder. He had been hit there with another lance, but it was not a lethal blow. The damage had been quite shallow, but it was still sore and the scent of dried blood lingered on his clothing and armor.

The voice is oddly familiar to Hubert, but he can’t quite put his finger on it. He takes a few steps closer, attempting to get a closer look. There was a strangeness about this man, as even his dress did not seem appropriate for a man wandering through the woods. Most people did not wear armor out on a leisurely stroll, and he was not in the gear of guards who patrolled Garreg Mach. Hence, he stuck out quite obviously before him.

The unnamed soldier finally turns towards his direction, but does not spot him immediately. Instead, he gets up to his feet and brushes out the various leaves that had been stuck in his hair. The sight of which also resonated something within Hubert. That shade...it was _peculiar_. It was not one he has seen many times in his life. Such a **vibrant orange** , looking rather shiny with the streaks of sunshine that illuminate it within the secluded woods. Even as he pulls out red and brown leaves from the locks, it has a sort of recognizable elegance.

Peering from behind a tree, he inches a little too close. His foot snaps at a tiny twig, and the noise startles the other man. Quickly, his stance tenses and takes that of one ready for combat. However, he does seem to reach for a weapon, only to realize that he was unarmed. The disappointment in his face is quite clear, but it fades when those fierce amber eyes gaze directly at his own pair of green. Being caught, Hubert decides to take the initiative and step out from the shadows, approaching the stranger.

“Do not move a muscle, unless you wish to be struck down where you stand.” Hubert says, his voice firm as his hand lights with an eerie glow of purple resonating from his palm He was ready to fire at the flip of the wrist.

“ _Oh._ ” The other says quietly, his lips parted as if to say more, but unable to get the words to follow through. He looks towards in awe, as if he did not believe the sight in front of him.

“Identify yourself. Who are you? What are you doing here at this hour?” Hubert continues asking questions, his gaze narrowing as he tries to make out the man within the shade of the trees.

“May I step closer, Hubert? I feel it might be easier to explain myself if I can properly see you.” His words are gentle, perhaps even pleading. But the use of his name, when he had not offered it, shocks the younger man. So much so that the glow of his hand dissipates from lack of focus.

“How do you know my name…?” Hubert mumbles, but then shakes his head. “Nevermind that. Step closer, into the light, but do _not_ try anything, or else I will attack.” He punctuates his words by bringing back the flow of magic between his glove-clad fingertips. What he doesn’t expect is the soft chuckle that accompanies the sound of footsteps.

“My apologies for scaring you. I simply never thought I would see you like this again.” The man sighs as he comes into the light, standing in front of Hubert with a bright smile. “I know **a lot** about you, much more than your name.”

Silence settles between them as Hubert studies the soldier within the light. His eyes grow wide, as he begins to put together all the pieces in his head. He knew those _eyes_ , for he had been glaring at them days prior before leaving on his trip. He knew that _hair_ , although it was much shorter, as he mocked his classmate for trying to comb it in the back of the classroom. He knew that _voice_ , as it usually filled his ears with a constant flow of nonsense and challenges. He knew those _freckles_ , as he had tried to mindlessly count them while spacing out on stable duty.

Then, there was his **smile**. He had seen it a dozen times, dazzling before their peers. Although, he had never known it to be directed at himself.

“But...it cannot be. You--” Hubert stumbles on his words, his stomach churning uncomfortably. “...You are inside...at your dorm.”

“Well, yes. I likely am there at this time in the evening.” The man reaches and takes a hold of Hubert’s hand, intertwining his fingers and making his magic fade at the touch. “But I am not exactly the same person you know. I am.... _ahh_ , a little bit **older**.” He chuckles.

“Ferdinand…” The use of his name makes the redhead spark with joy, stepping further into Hubert’s personal space.

“Indeed. I am touched you recognize me.” Ferdinand smiles at him, reaching to touch his cheek with his other hand, but his wrist is caught before he makes contact. The grip is a bit tight, but Ferdinand doesn't even flinch.

“Why are you here? What happened? You are from the future, correct? So how did you end up back here?” Hubert quickly says, his face heating with a faint blush at the proximity of the other. Why was he so damn close to him? If this was Ferdinand, as he claimed to be, then it did not add up why he was acting so... **weird** towards him.

“Always so full of questions, Hubert.” Ferdinand says, a roll of the eyes coming after. “But to answer your silly questions, yes. I...I am not quite positive how I got here, but I am from the future. Five years from now.”

Hubert’s expression grows even more curious. He is unsure if he believed everything he is telling him yet, but he does want to know more. If this was honestly a Ferdinand from the future, then he would have priceless information to help with the plans for Edelgard. Plus, by the style of armor he wore, it seemed to be Adrestian. This led him to believe that perhaps he had pledged his allegiance to the Empire? Despite his and his lady’s plans to strip his father of power and arrest him.

“How can I trust anything you say? This all seems highly unlikely. Coming back five years from the future is--”

“ _Impossible_? I would believe so too, but...there are many things I have seen that seemed impossible that are reality, so I implore you to expand your imagination.” Ferdinand then breaks from the grip on his wrist, reaching to touch his cheek with his armored gloves still on. The touch is cool against his suddenly burning skin.

“S-Stop touching me!” Hubert hisses, smacking the hand away and taking a step back. He spoke furiously, but his eyes looked befuddled with mixed emotion. Plus, his cheeks still bore a shade of pink like an enamored maiden.

“Ah, yes. Still quite repressed and angry, I see.” Ferdinand murmurs to himself, looking not the least bit phased by his outburst. In fact, he looked rather amused by it. “I need you to listen, Hubert. I may need your assistance. So, can you please believe my word?”

“How can I believe that you are who you say you are?” He retorts.

“Because, well,...we are **lovers**.” He looked a little embarrassed when he said it. “We have promised to be together, once the war is over. In fact, I--”

There is the sound of horses and a wagon begging dragged up the side of the road nearby. Likely a group of merchants heading towards the market to bring in a new shipment of goods. But the disturbance does remind Hubert that they were not in a safe enough area to be having such a discussion. Although he is hesitant to believe a word that leaves this seemingly-futuristic Ferdinand, he shoves his doubts aside and grabs at his forearm.

“Quiet. We do not want to be discovered.” Hubert hisses under his breath. “I do not know what _filth_ you are lying about, but I still need to interrogate you further. We need privacy, so I shall warp us inside the monastery.”

Ferdinand blinks a few times, but nods. He takes this as an excuse to enjoy the touch of the other, as he holds onto his arm and chants a warp spell. The floor beneath them illuminates and suddenly a flash of light and smoke engulfs the two men. In an instant, they are removed from the forest and transported inside the dormitories of Garreg Mach.

More specifically, they reappear within Hubert’s own room.

Letting go of Ferdinand’s arm, Hubert takes a few deep breaths. He turns away from him, taking his time to gather himself. He was still rather new with warping, so he had to find his composure after transporting two people such a distance. But he also doesn’t want this older Ferdinand seeing him in such a state, so he kept his back turned until he felt steady enough to face him.

Yet, Ferdinand simply looks upon him with adoration. His gaze is soft, and a smile is persistent upon his lips. He could not believe that he was able to see younger Hubert again. He had so many conflicting memories of him as a boy, but now all he wished to do is smother him in his affection. He’s forgiven him for their childish transgressions in his own time, as his personal Hubert was his beloved. But...he was still quite fascinated to interact with a past version of him with all the knowledge he now holds about him and his feelings.

“Alright. Begin explaining everything you know. About yourself. About where you came from. How you got here.” Hubert lists off various demands, but Ferdinand is quietly pacing around the room and exploring the contents within.

He is looking over stacks of books on the other’s desk, finding it to be just as cluttered as the one his own Hubert has within his study. He sees a stray pair of gloves lying upon the desk, so he reaches and picks them up. He smiles, holding it within his hand and appreciating the scent of reason magic that resides upon them. A scent that often clung onto most of Hubert’s clothing after battle. A hint of smoke and ash, like a residual burning.

“H-Hey! Stop searching through my personal things!” Hubert scoffs, racing over and snatching the gloves from his hand. However, in the process, Ferdinand reaches and grabs his other hand, pulling him forward. He gasps as he stumbles forward a step, nearly losing his balance as his hand is brought to Ferdinand’s face. He presses a kiss to the back of his hand, his eyelashes fluttering.

“My apologies, _dear_. I am curious about how you used to live while we were students. We, ahh...never really had the agreeability for me to amiably visit your room.” He comments, watching how the gloves get dropped to the floor from shock. In fact, Hubert just gawks at him with wide eyes, his face crimson colored. His brain nearly fuzzes over, pressing a hand over his face to hide his shameful blush.

“Please, do not talk like that to me.” He groans, removing his hand from Ferdinand and trying to calm the sudden increase in his pulse. “...Just answer my questions and stop teasing me. I am not so stupid as to believe your lies about us being...erm..”

“Lovers, Hubert.” He spoke it casually.

“Yes, that!” He huffs, shaking his head. “Now, explain yourself.”

Ferdinand shrugs, although he is a little hurt by his refusal to believe the truth about their relationship. Though, he supposes if the opposite had occurred, he would have also been very doubtful of such information being told to him in his adolescence. He considers his next words, thinking about in what order to explain everything without giving away too much. He fears if he gives away anything too crucial, it might have an effect on the future.

“I will tell you what I remember. I am Ferdinand von Aegir, I promise that. I am from five years in the future, and...I was in the middle of a battle. I had sustained an injury in my shoulder and had been knocked from my horse. I...think the situation was looking rather bleak, but then. A light. A large flash of white and warmth enveloping me. In the distance, I swore I saw the professor, but...I might have hit my head when I fell from my mount. It is hard to recall.”

As Ferdinand paused, Hubert looked at him with rising intrigue. Although he is being vague, he did speak of battle. Not only that, he mentioned the professor, who he can only assume is Byleth. It makes his head run wild. This future, was it one of good fortune? Would Edelgard’s plan come to fruition? He feels a lump in his throat. There are so many what-ifs in their current situation. So many loose ends that could turn against them when their true colors shined. But in this moment, with the way Ferdinand spoke and referred to him as a lover beforehand, it was oddly comforting.

“So...you have no recollection as to why you were sent back here?” Hubert asks, narrowing his gaze on the other.

“Not exactly.” Ferdinand shakes his head. “I have a guess that perhaps the professor is related, though I am unsure how. I just hope that they will be able to return me back to my time in a swift fashion. I have those waiting for me. Counting on me…”

Seeing him look so distraught, Hubert finds himself growing a little curious about details less related to his use of time travel. The sort of details that were more _personal_. Who he meant was waiting for him. He doesn’t want to directly ask that question though, as he fears it will bring attention to the fact he is still thinking about his comments on their supposed relationship in the future. But he cannot help himself

“Which people?” He asks, watching as Ferdinand presses a hand to his injured shoulder. He bites his lip, walking over to his desk. He fishes through a drawer and pulls out a vulnerary. “...Take this. It might be smart to remove some of your armor. That sort of weight is not good for injuries.”

“Oh! Thank you.” Ferdinand beams at him, setting the vulnerary down for a moment. He slowly begins to remove his armor, as suggested. He does not even turn away as he removes his cape and shoulders, setting them down. He rolls his shoulders back, taking in a deep breath. It wasn’t too terrible, as the wound wasn’t deep. Still, he continues to remove his long boots and gloves. It did feel better without their weight upon him. However, he was not quite finished yet.

His hand moves to unbutton his shirt, which was a little stuck with sweat and a bit of blood. Though, it was mainly from foes and not himself. As he opens up his shirt, revealing his bare chest to Hubert without a sense of decency, the younger man finds himself glued to his form. He should look away. He knows that. It’s rude to stare, but this was _weird_. It was Ferdinand after all! That pompous brat he always bickered with day after day!

Yet, he eyes the way the shirt falls to his floor, and the sudden vision of Ferdinand shirtless before him. He feels like his mouth begins to water, so he bites his lip and tries to ignore the sensation. He felt stunned that this was supposed to be the same annoying boy he teased. The person before him was taller, and his build was much more broad. He had plenty of strong muscle definition within his arms and chest. Not to mention a scattering of scars upon his golden skin. He looks like one of those statues people make of heroes in legends and myths.

His tongue runs across his bottom lip without his permission, and Ferdinand catches it. He smirks knowingly, and a **mischievous** idea pops into his head. He shouldn’t act upon it. It was unfair to Hubert to use his superior knowledge and tricks. He knows so many secrets about him. All his pent up emotions. The insecurities that he buries. His innermost worries. His passionate hopes. It’s not a fair playing ground, but...Ferdinand feels nostalgic. He wants to indulge this cute, grouchy Hubert. Even if he doesn’t want to admit the bits of attraction he hides behind sarcasm and glaring.

“Hubert,...it’s a bit hard to clean off my shoulder of the blood on my own.” Ferdinand starts, looking back at him with a delicate smile. “Would you mind...helping me clean the wound with this vulnerary?” He asks, walking towards the bed. He sits on the edge, patting the spot next to him.

“Huh?! A-Absolutely not!” He nearly yelps, his voice rising an octave in shock at such a suggestion.

“Please? It would help me soothe the pain, and I do not think it wise for me to get seen by others here. Who knows how time travel affects these sorts of things…” Ferdinand trails off, patting the bed again. “I would go to the infirmary to get help, but it does not seem wise.”

Hubert feels as if he is stuck. How is he supposed to handle this situation? He very well isn’t about to be responsible for some major butterfly effect in the future. Yet, he also isn’t sure if he can handle pressing his hand against Ferdinand’s bare chest. Even the thought of it has his heart **aching** from the speed it is beating. So, he tries to swallow his nerves about having his hands over this cursedly attractive man and moves to grab a spare cloth meant for cleaning of armor or weapons. However, it was unused as Hubert rarely used any of those items. So, he forces himself to walk towards the bed, take a seat, and yank the vulnerary from Ferdinand’s hand.

“ _Ugh_ , fine.” Hubert groans, opening up the vulnerary. He pours it onto the cloth, then moves to press the wetted cloth against his shoulder. He feels Ferdinand tense for a moment at the sting of the medicine within the vulnerary beginning to cleanse the wound. He swipes off the blood slowly, avoiding making eye contact. However, that might have also been a mistake. As the only other options was to look at the toned skin in front of him.

Green eyes pour over the warm muscles that sit before him. As he works on treating the injury, he studies the robust physique of Ferdinand’s body. He seemed to have grown in these five years, and it was rather... _impressive_. Biting on his lip, his eyes keep drifting over his chest, staring at his firm pectorals and muscle definition that is evident down his abdomen. Not to mention the deep V that dips at his waist, obscured by the waistband of his trousers. Something vulgar in him wonders if such strength is also seen within his thighs and legs…

He does not realize his hand is sliding a little too low until Ferdinand lets out a delightful sigh. His hand has wandered downwards, brushing over the side of his strapping chest.

“Mmm,...you curious? It’s not anything you have not touched before.” Ferdinand coos, cheeks flushed as he moves a hand to hover over Hubert’s own. He slides him to the side, pressing him directly against one breast.

“Ah! I..I have never done...a-anything like this!” Hubert stammers, feeling the plush cushion of his chest against his palm. He is torn between ripping his hand away, or also being so base as to squeeze the breast in his hand.

“Oh, sorry!” Ferdinand chuckles, but he does let his hand go. “Maybe not yet, but you often touch me here. I think you are a little obsessed with this part of my body.” He teases.

“I..I am?” Hubert looks between the playful gaze in Ferdinand’s eyes, then to his hand still against his chest. “...I still do not believe you in saying we are lovers in the future. I **loathe** you.”

A hearty laugh leaves Ferdinand’s lips.

“I have not heard such words from you in so very long. It’s quite humorous.” He tries to stop his laughing fit to explain. “You are misguided, sweetheart. You hate the _idea_ of me, the one plastered in your mind from your own bias and the bad blood between families. But...the real me? The one before you now? You **adore** me. You say so every single day.”

“Lies.”

“Why would I lie? Hmm? Of all the things to lie about, why would I choose that?” He shakes his head, glancing back at the hand on his chest. “...Do you want me to prove it?”

“Yes- I mean, no.” Hubert bites his tongue, trying to keep it back. “There is nothing you can say that will prove your ridiculous accusation.” He doesn't remove his hand. He tries to will it to move, but something in him won’t allow it to. As if he wants to be proven wrong, just this once by Ferdinand von Aegir.

“Fine. Let me tell you something I would only know as someone you deeply trust.” Ferdinand states, considering what to say first. “Ah! You always keep a blade in your left sock garter. Even when I tell you not to bring it places.”

“You could have simply seen it when I was reaching towards it in the woods.” Hubert mutters. “That’s not great evidence.”

“Okay, you have a major fear of heights.” Ferdinand adds, his smile spreading. “Yet, you wished to be a pegasus knight when you were younger.” His words seem to have an effect on Hubert, as the man gasps and curses something inaudible under his breath.

“Unbelievable! Did the professor tell you my secret? That is highly unprofessional and a breach of confidentiality!” He groans, looking a bit red in the cheeks, how eyebrows furrowed.

“Hubert! You told Byleth that as well? And here I thought I was special.” He plays a bit dramatic, placing a hand on his heart, brushing against Hubert’s still lingering hand.

“Huh? They did not tell you about my confession box entry?” Hubert blinks, avoiding his eyes again.

“Not at all! You told me, Hubert. I explained this to you. We are **lovers**. You share your heart and fears with me.” Ferdinand huffs, feeling a little impatient. He liked a bit of teasing, but having Hubert not yet try to play with his chest was a bit upsetting. He would have thought his repressed younger self would have been all over the chance to indulge in his filthy fantasies.

“Hmmph, I cannot trust that…” Hubert states, causing Ferdinand to audibly groan.

“Fine, if you want me to have to embarrass you, then I will.” He shakes his head. “You keep a stash of unsent letters in an old music box from your childhood. You keep it safe with not only a lock but a warding spell. You write letters when you are emotionally compromised, many of which center upon _me_.”

Hubert finally pulls himself back, looking horrified at such a declaration. He quickly rushed to where he had the box hidden with a trunk for clothing at the end of his bed. He pulls it out and sees it is still intact. The spell is not broken. He grits his teeth and shoves it at Ferdinand.

“Open it then! If you know so much--”

Ferdinand glides his hand over it and mumbles a quiet chant. The lock falls off and the warding spell comes undone. He easily opens up the top and pulls out a stack of letters. In doing so, he unfolds one and grins. He had been lucky enough to find one that mentioned his name with quite a lot of obscene thoughts from the grumpy mage. He begins to read out loud a line in the middle of the page.

“ _Aegir was nothing but a bumbling pest again. Who does he think he is, arguing with me in the middle of class? His mouth never shuts up. There are times I wish I could simply shut him up. Whatever means necessary. Anything to stop his voice ringing in my ears. I would even go as far to..._ ” Ferdinand does his best to imitate his voice.

“ **STOP!”** Hubert yells, fumbling to try and take the letter. He tries to grab it, but ends up just tackling Ferdinand down upon the bed. The music box tumbled to the side of the bed, letters spilling out on the floor. But Hubert was stubborn to steal the one currently being read out loud. He grabs the letter, and Ferdinand lets it loose. But he uses his arm to now wrap around Hubert hugging him tightly.

“You are so _cute_ like this, Hubert…” He hums, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I wish I had not fought with you so much back then. We could have gotten together so much sooner.” He sighs and feels Hubert grow a little stiff.

“...Cute? Me?” Hubert scoffs, a pink color hitting his cheeks. But before he can look away, Ferdinand moves a hand to cup his cheek, tilting him to look back. “Stop staring so much. It’s weird…”

“Is it? You are precious to me, Hubert.” Ferdinand gently rubs his thumb over his cheekbone. “Tell me, do you believe me now? About being my lover in the future?”

There is a pause, and Hubert just barely leans into his touch.

“Logically,...yes, but it doesn’t make sense, Ferdinand.” He frowns deeply. “You and I...we _hate_ each other. You **hate** me.”

“Shhh…” Ferdinand moves to press his thumb over the other’s lip, quieting his doubts. “I **love** you, Hubert. But the me you know currently? He doesn’t hate you. He just...does not fully understand you yet, and neither do you understand him completely. It will take time, but it will happen. You will one day think to yourself, how could I have ever spent a second of my life not loving him?”

Hubert’s breath hitches, and he feels something in his chest ache. He cannot recall the last time someone has said that to him. Telling him that they loved him. That he was something special. Something precious. It feels like some cruel trick. Feeling the warmth of another body under him. The gentleness of Ferdinand’s gaze upon him with those honeyed eyes. His tender voice and affirmations. His smooth touch upon his cheek, caressing him slowly. He fears growing teary eyed, but Ferdinand doesn’t let him look away.

“What about right now?” Hubert asks, all of a sudden. His heart begins to skip furiously in his chest.

“Hm? What do you mean by that?” Ferdinand asks for clarification, having moved his thumb to sit at Hubert’s chin.

“...Do you love me _now_? The version of me before you _now_?” He sounds almost afraid to ask, his voice growing quiet and insecure. But suddenly he’s squeezed tight again in a hug, face pressed into the other’s chest. It was a bit hard to breathe.

“Oh! Yes! Absolutely, Hubert!” Ferdinand exclaims, running his fingers through his long black hair. As much as he liked his shorter cut, there was something nice about being able to run his fingers through the black waves. “I **treasure** you with all my heart.”

Choking up on the excessive affections, Hubert feels his eyes fill with tears. He doesn’t want them to spill over, so he tries to distract himself. He acts impulsive, lifting his head up. Before Ferdinand gets a chance to comment about her watery eyes, he leans forward and smashes his lips against Ferdinand’s mouth in a rush of longing.

Stunned, Ferdinand is frozen still at first. He had not expected for Hubert to make such a bold move. Not after all the trouble and fussing he has been giving him all evening. Yet, he can feel the dampness of tears upon his own cheek, as well as a residual shaking in the younger man. He must have been quite nervous, or perhaps just overwhelmed that someone was willing to love him so unabashedly. No tricks. No motives. Just pure affection. So, he pushes back against him lightly, closing his eyes and cherishing the moment.

When Hubert finally feels Ferdinand return his kiss, he muffles a short whine against him. He keeps chasing after his lips, as if begging him to keep kissing him over and over. He’s fortunate that Ferdinand listens and is a very generous lover, cupping his face in his hands and coming back for more gentle pecks each time he breaks for a short breath. It is only when Ferdinand feels the urge to express his feelings more thoroughly does he pull back completely.

“Oh, _darling_ …” Ferdinand hums, wiping at any stray tears and kissing under both of his eyes. “I know you must feel so lonely right now. So anxious about the future. I...I wish I could tell you everything. But I fear the repercussions of such a thing. I likely have said too much already.” He sighs and pushes the hair from in front of his eye, finding the gesture to be familiar even back in his own time.

“I know. I do not wish to jeopardize the future, but there is so much I want to ask you. About myself. About us...I cannot fathom how _he_ , erm...well **you** fall for me. I am nothing but an annoyance to him right now. We bicker and fight constantly.” He heaves a heavy sigh and searches for the answers in Ferdinand's eyes.

“Be patient. I will tell you this one thing.” Ferdinand leans to whisper in his ear. “The version of me with you now? He does not hate you. In fact, he respects you in numerous ways. But he doesn’t know you well enough yet. He...has a lot to get through, but he will. Just like how you try to rile him up, he wants the same. It’s a silly game, trying to make the other crack first. So, be a little _kinder_ to him. He will need it…”

Pulling back, Ferdinand watches a faint blush settle on Hubert’s cheeks. He doesn't respond, but he does nod before lowering his head down on his chest again. He listens to the other’s heart, closing his eyes. He never felt so confused in his life, but also **hopeful**. This Ferdinand from the future was his supposed lover. Did that not mean he was _happy_ in five years? That he had someone else he trusted than his liege? He had always thought his devotion to Edelgard was enough. After all, he did cherish her. She was like a sister and his oldest friend. He had thought their bond, which had been forged through so much strife, would be enough for him until his dying breath.

But perhaps it was not so selfish to crave something else as well.

“Do you have any clue how long you will be here?” Hubert murmurs, feeling a hand play with his hair again.

“No. It may be minutes, hours, days. I am unsure.” Ferdinand admits.

“I see…” Hubert swallows a lump in his throat and nervously begins his next statement. “Until you are sent back home, would you be willing to...allow me to _indulge_ in your presence?”

“Hubert…”

“I-I want to feel **loved**...even if it’s for a brief moment.” Hubert looks up at him, his gaze begging for his acceptance. “I want to kiss and touch you, Ferdinand.” His words make the other burn up, looking frazzled as his thoughts divulge somewhere inappropriate.

“Oh, Hubert. We should not. I...I fear I may get ahead of myself. I might not be able to stop if you kiss me again. You are just so beautiful, and I want to make you feel that way. But...it would be improper.”

“Please.” Hubert pleads again, pressing his lips over Ferdinand’s heart upon his bare chest. “If we are lovers, then it is fine. You are **mine** in the future, and I want to have you _now_ while you are with me for this brief time.”

Ferdinand feels something flutter in his chest at his last comment. Hearing the word “mine” come from Hubert’s lips does make him feel a bit fuzzy inside. He cannot recall how many times he has heard such possessive words come from his lover’s lips. He often got jealous or insecure, and he would wish to remind both himself and Ferdinand that they belonged to one another. Plus, the tone of his voice portrayed such deep longing. A craving for something intimate was evident in his eyes.

“Goodness, you are too _tempting_ , Hubert…” Ferdinand mumbles, watching as Hubert sits back up. He feels those hands run across his skin again, but a bit more brave. Hubert traces over a few scars before reaching his chest, gently kneading at it with his fingertips. The touch earns him a few sighs and quiet mewls under Ferdinand’s breath. “...and it seems I am for you as well.”

“Terribly. I...I cannot explain it.” Hubert squeezes at both of his breasts, enjoying the soft feeling as he massages it in his hand. “I just feel like a base beast seeing you like this. So gorgeous. I have never behaved in such an unsightly way...”

Ferdinand laughs under his breath, moving to press a kiss back on his lips as he continues to fondle his chest. He leans into the touch, rubbing his tongue across the other’s bottom lip. It makes Hubert shiver, tasting the words he whispers next on his lip.

“You have told me similar things before. Mhmm, it always brings me such joy to unravel you, my dear. Do not be shy. You can do as you please while I’m here with you.” He offers in a hushed voice, and Hubert answers with a tongue shoving back into his throat.

Ferdinand was a delicacy, and Hubert was going to gorge himself on him. He tries to taste every little part of his mouth, addicted to the messiness of kissing so deeply. He could feel himself getting lost in the passion, his own tongue tangling and rubbing against his lover’s own. It feels so good too, especially when Ferdinand continues to make noises directly into his mouth. He savors them as his hands begin to explore a little more thoroughly.

Two thumbs brush over his nipples, which were now quite hard as he rubs his thumbs in a circle over each. He even moves to pinch them, rolling them between his fingers as Ferdinand lets out plenty of pleasured sounds. Hubert has a faint worry in the back of his head about one of his neighbors hearing him, but it gets buried when he feels Ferdinand buck his hips forward and press up against his growing arousal. He feels his focus slip and his hands stop their teasing, which Ferdinand takes this to his advantage.

He swiftly flips them over, straddling over his hips. Smirking playfully, Ferdinand brings his hands down to unbutton Hubert’s uniform. The other stutters underneath him, not quite prepared for the same treatment to be offered to him. But Ferdinand expertly undoes all his buttons in no time, opening up his shirt and revealing his smooth, pale chest. He was built rather lean, and Ferdinand happily helped Hubert slide the sleeves off and toss the shirt down to the floor.

“Let me give you a little _demonstration_ to help guide you…” Ferdinand murmurs, pressing his face into the other’s neck. He kisses and sucks upon the skin. Slowly making his way down, he feels Hubert shiver against him when he reaches his chest. Quickly, he sticks his tongue out and runs it across one of his cute little nipples. The moaning that follows has Ferdinand feeling even more obscene. He could not believe this. When he had been younger, he had a few dirty fantasies of seeing Hubert like this, though it was usually a bit more angrily charged. However, getting to enjoy both his own precious Hubert and this younger version of him has him feeling like a king. He was truly **spoiled** , and wished to show Hubert all the bliss that awaits him in their future.

“ _Again_.” Hubert whispers. “Show me again.”

Ferdinand complies eagerly. He starts to lick all over both of his nipples, switching between the two. He wraps his mouth around them one at a time, sucking harshly and teasing them with his teeth. He wants to show him the ropes, but it didn’t hurt to have a little fun himself. He leaves a couple bite marks around them, pulling off and leaving them a brighter shade of red from the excessive suction from his mouth.

Appreciating his marks, Ferdinand moves down to line their hips up again. He adds pressure against his clothed cock, rutting their hips together. Even through their pants, Ferdinand begins to feel his craving to be properly filled. Yet, he had to be certain that this was a mutual desire. So, he keeps slowly rocking their hips together, watching the way Hubert’s face contorts in various elated expressions. His hair was flicked upwards, allowing Ferdinand to fully appreciate all of his flushed handsome face.

“Tell me, darling. What is it you want out of this? How did you desire to use our precious time?” Ferdinand whispers, already imagining himself on top of him with his cock buried deep inside. Perhaps it’s a bit risque, wishing to be with this version of his lover. He just needed the affection and physical touch. He knows all the pain that he harbors beneath his grouchy appearance, and if he could lift his spirits when he was in one of his most _fragile_ states, then perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing. Hubert deserved to be **loved** , and Ferdinand was going to make sure he never forgot that he was going to be absolutely worshipped in the future.

“ _You_.” He groans under him, moving a hand down to unbutton the top of his pants. “All of you.”

“Mhm, you can have me.” Ferdinand huffs, pulling back to sit up on his knees. He makes a show of removing his belt, wiggling his brows as he tosses it aside. Then, he continues to unzip his pants, sliding them down along with his underwear to reveal his length on full display. He soaks up the way Hubert’s mouth falls open, gawking at the sight of him bare. Hubert could not wrap his head around the idea that someone who was this gorgeous wanted to sleep with him, or the fact they were lovers in the future.

“C-Can I...touch it?” Hubert asks, licking his bottom lip as he eyes his cock again.

“Undress first. Then, you can have my _entire_ body in any way your heart desires.” He gushes, eagerly awaiting for Hubert to be nude along with him.

Hence, Hubert shuffles to push down his pants and underwear, letting them fall into the accumulating pile of clothes upon the floor. Sitting up and feeling flustered at being ogled, he feels his mind beginning to race. This was truly happening. He was going to sleep with this older Ferdinand, and he was **excited** for it. He would not ever wish to admit it, but he had his own fair share of fantasies about Ferdinand. Many were aggressive scenes, imagining himself trying to push some sense into the pompous brat with an aggressive snap of his hips and tugging of his hair against a wall or over a desk. Yet, much of the anger melted in this moment, and was merely replaced with the desire to be inside of a man that was so damn seductive and to please him just right.

Ferdinand finds Hubert to be an open book. He can read his every wish in his eyes, so he reaches and pulls him to be flush against him, both still sitting up on their knees. He runs a hand down his back grab at his ass, making the other yelp in shock. He ignores the slight glare he receives, since it disappears once he rocks his hips forward and brushes their cocks together. He does pout just a bit, moving a hand down to wrap around the two of them in his warm touch.

“ _A-Ahh!_ Ferdinand!” Hubert takes in a sharp breath, holding back a moan as his cock is squeezed up against the other’s. He swears he can feel him twitching right against him.

“Mm, it is not fair. Even at this age you are still... _ahh_ , quire larger than me. How cruel.” It is a joke of course, as Ferdinand quite enjoyed the fact that Hubert was so well hung. It treated him well in his love life, as he was never left wanting for anything. He was hoping tonight would be no different.

“P-Pardon?” Hubert tries to speak, but he chokes up as Ferdinand eagerly rubs them together in his hand. He can feel the other giving him a look, as if begging to help out. So, Hubert wraps his own hand as well, and they both moan together while stroking each other in their sweaty palms.

It is utter heaven, and Hubert fears he could come just from this alone if he wasn’t careful. He wasn’t usually the type to participate in personal sexual habits. He wasn’t a man who regularly pleasured himself with his hand. Though, he did keep one bottle of massage oil for the few times he would wake up from a vivid wet dream to take care of his business as quickly as possible. The wet slickness of the oil always helped to take the edge off when he found himself fantasizing once again about making Ferdinand act in the most ignoble of ways, teasing and pushing his buttons one too many times.

At the moment, he wonders if such oil could be used for other purposes. While he was not personally experienced, he knew the methods of sexual intimacy between two men. So, perhaps if Ferdinand meant his word, he would be able to put that oil to good use and feel what it was truly like to personally shut Ferdinand von Aegir up. Maybe turn him into a blubbering mess, too. Such thoughts make him grunt and leak precum, slicking up the movement of their hands.

“ _Oooh_ , have you... _mmhm_ ….decided what you want with my body, yet?” Ferdinand asks, sighing ever softly as their hands are going rather quickly now. He is also leaking from the tip of his cock, making it much messier.

“Yes.” He grunts, having to take in a slow breath through his teeth to hold back the urge to cum. “I want to be **inside** you.”

Ferdinand feels his heart pick up in excitement. He had been hoping Hubert would say just those words. He knows that it’s selfish of him to push himself onto him when he was not technically the same man as his current lover, but he couldn’t help himself. If Hubert had totally blown off his teasing and advances, he would have stopped and let him be. But he hadn’t done that. He had been clearly attracted to him back, and had returned his advances. Besides, Hubert was the lucky one to get a preview of all that awaited him in five years time.

“ _Ahh_ , then we should slow this down…” Ferdinand looks between them, gently bringing his hand to a stop and removing it. His cock weeps at the loss of contact, especially when he lies back down on his back. “Get the oil. I want to be filled with you.”

Hubert scurries off the bed and over to his drawer, feeling throughout his sock drawer until pulling out the glass bottle of oil. He sits himself between Ferdinand’s strong thighs, running his hands over them. He takes the time to squeeze and massage at the muscles; it seemed that life as a cavalier had its perks. Running his hands to the inner part of his thighs, he watches as Ferdinand lifts his hips and presents himself easier for Hubert’s touch. His hands reach down and grab at his plush cheeks, pulling them apart to show off his needy hole.

“Do you know how to do this…?” Ferdinand gently asks, a sultry look on his face.

“Y-Yes...I just, erm…” Hubert stutters a bit, nervously twisting open the bottle.

“Hmm? What is it, honey?” Ferdinand flutters his lashes at him, keeping himself salaciously presented.

“Tell me if I...hurt you.” Hubert says softly, pouring the cool oil over his fingers. The genuine concern in his voice, despite how aloof he tries to appear by looking away from his direct gaze has Ferdinand swooning. He brings his hand down and slowly rubs excess oil over the rim.

“ _Oooh_ , I will, but I have faith.” He then closes his eyes when Hubert pushes the tip of his first finger inside of him.

Hubert is slow as he glides the first finger inside of him. He can feel Ferdinand instantly relax, helping him to lightly rock the finger in and out of him. He cannot believe his eyes as he watches his own finger pushing inside Ferdinand. It seems impossible, but so did this whole scenario. Having sex with a future version of a man he claimed to hate was not something even a meticulous planner like him could have ever predicted occurring. But he pushes such thoughts aside to focus on getting Ferdinand ready for his cock.

He pulls his first out, and then moves to add a second oiled finger with it. He presses them in deeper, taking it slow as feels Ferdinand stretch even further on his fingers. It’s quite a sight to see, especially as he curls them around inside, making the redhead moan and tremble by his touch. But Ferdinand is **greedy** for more, so he pulls Hubert down towards him.

“Remember what I showed you? _Hnngh_...can you do that for me?” Ferdinand sighs dreamily, waiting for Hubert’s face to press into his chest. Once he does, he moans a bit breathier at the addition of his tongue lapping at one of his nipples while those two fingers push nicely in and out of his ass.

Hubert doesn’t stop there. He wraps his mouth around one breast, sucking upon it and biting into the soft flesh. He is incredibly turned on by the sounds Ferdinand makes in response, rocking his hips against his fingers and arching into his wet tongue. It’s so easy to get lost in the moment for Hubert, as he switched to the other nipple. He rolls it between his teeth, sucking and lavishing it with his tongue. He would leave both of them a sloppy, red mess with plenty of teeth marks to claim his possession of such a plump chest.

A third finger wiggles its way into Ferdinand, and he eagerly accepts it. The guidance of the oil truly helps him stretch nice and wide at Hubert’s touch. He doesn’t shy away from making sure he knew how good he was making him feel either. He keeps panting heavy, moaning under his breath as those fingers are pushing in quick and deep. Although, it only leaves him wanting for more. He could tell Hubert was still slightly apprehensive, which he would have to fix.

“Hubert,... _nnngh_ , I-I want you inside me already. Can I...have you now?” Ferdinand whines, watching with lidded eyes as Hubert keeps sucking on each of his nipples as if he were a little one desperate for milk.

Pulling off with a pop, Hubert nods quickly. He brings his fingers to a stop, pulling them out and hearing Ferdinand exhale sharply at the loss. However, he doesn’t seem to wallow in such emptiness very long because he quickly shifts and pushes Hubert back down. The younger man yelps as his back hits the mattress and suddenly he has a lapful of Ferdinand von Aegir. The sight of which has him _speechless_. He catches him grabbing the bottle of oil again, pouring a hefty amount in his hand before reaching down and taking a hold of his hard cock.

He strokes him nice and slow, getting it nice and slick with oil. It is mainly to listen to the stifled moans he makes at his hand, but it could never hurt to have a little extra oil for penetration. Hubert was a sizable man, and Ferdinand sometimes overestimated how he could truly overwhelm him just with his length and girth. Raising his hips upwards, he lines his hole with the tip of his cock, just gently rubbing over it for a moment before finally **sinking** down. As soon as he feels the head push past the rim, he grows wanton. Impatiently, he slides himself down and takes the entire cock inside of his ass without a second for reprieve.

“ _Damn_.” He grunts, shaking in his thighs as he adjusts to being so thoroughly spread. He leans his hands forward to rest on Hubert’s chest, biting on his lip.

Hubert was not able to even function beneath Ferdinand. He had not expected him to so eagerly take his cock inside of him. He hadn’t been gradual about it at all, simply pushing him down and taking what he wanted. Yet, that thought had Hubert seriously aroused. He can see the **lust** in Ferdinand’s eyes, the way he bites his lip and whimpers at being full. But _Goddess_ , it is so damn taut and warm inside of him. He is wet too with the slickness of the oil, twitching around him as if trying to make him cum before even getting a chance to appreciate this moment.

Looking up, he is _enamored_ at the sight of Ferdinand above him. He is truly like a gorgeous deity before him. Despite the room being dim, he swore he was glowing with how radiant he appeared before him. His eyes try to consume every lovely piece of his flesh, wanting to memorize the way he looks in the back of his mind. He loves the freckles that scatter across his shoulders and chest. He also adores the way his hair cascades down, like a meadow of marigolds being lit by the sun. He admires the various muscles that are covered in sweat, looking firm and defined from years of training and battle.

His mind suddenly goes blank when Ferdinand shifts, rolling his hips and grinding himself on top of his cock. The friction had Hubert growling from the wet heat, feeling the urge to buck upward rising. He gives one little snap of his hips, making Ferdinand gasp at the way he hits deep inside. The hands on his chest grip onto him, keeping himself stable for a moment. Then, he removes them and sits up straighter, looking Hubert in the eyes as he finally takes what he wants.

“Be a good boy and fill me up nicely, alright?” Ferdinand offers in a teasing tone, lifting himself up and starting to bounce aggressively on his cock. It takes no time at all for him to find his rhythm, sliding himself up and down easily with the power and endurance in his thighs. The bed begins to creak from the action, and the slapping of skin becomes increasingly louder as Ferdinand rides his cock with such vigor. His eyes grow a little cross eyed as he becomes so overwhelmed by the bliss of showing this younger Hubert just how much he could unravel Ferdinand without even lifting a finger.

Gripping at the sheets, Hubert finds himself gasping for air. He feels as if his breath is being knocked out of his lungs each time Ferdinand comes down roughly on his cock. Yet, he wouldn’t change it for a thing. He doesn’t care as long as he gets to eagerly savor the way Ferdinand **squeezes** his cock and smacks down on his hips like he’s been there a hundred times before. Which, perhaps he had been in the future, but Hubert had never experienced this much intense _bliss_ in his life. He’s a whimpering mess as his body is used, submitting to the urges of Ferdinand. He had always thought he would be the one to make Ferdinand writhe into a bed, but here he was clawing at his blankets. Still, there was a sense of pride knowing that he was the only one who could make Ferdinand act like such a _harlot_.

Was he so naughty to crave for Hubert’s cock alone that he had to even take it from this younger version of the man? It seemed like so, as his mouth was slightly agape and a bit of drool was leaking down his chin from how blissed out he was becoming, pounding down onto this thick length to feel it press deep into his most sensitive spots. He calls out his name on repeat in between his inaudible moans, not looking the least bit tired. He even got a bit faster, which causes Hubert to reach forward and grip his hips, as if holding on for dear life.

“ _Hnngh_...F-Ferdinand... _ahh_ , so...so fast, I-” He cannot finish he thought as his nails dig into his hips, lifting him up along with how he rides and bounces on him. He tries to meet his pace, bucking his hips into his slick hole. He can tell Ferdinand loves it by how he throws his head back and instantly moans, desperate for every second of his sexual loving. He wants to encourage him to use him like a ragdoll, really manhandle him as he could take it.

“ _AH!_ M-More... _Oh!_ Give me, _mmph_ more!” He cries out, letting Hubert listen to his pleas between all his whimpers and moans that do not stop. Of course, Hubert’s mind was far too cluttered from the fog of sex to even consider not giving Ferdinand everything he asked for. He truly felt **subservient** to the man, desiring nothing more than to please him with every fiber of his being. Hence, he takes in a deep breath and adjusts to sit up at the edge of the bed, holding Ferdinand still in his lap.

“Taking charge, _mhmm_?” Ferdinand pants, wrapping his arms around Hubert’s neck.

“ **Yes**.” Is all he says, gripping his waist and starting to fuck up into his slutty hole. He pounds against his ass, pulling him down to meet with the rugged snap of his hips over and over. That is when Ferdinand gets a little too loud. He starts screaming out his name, Hubert has to keep him from alerting others of his presence in his room. He leans down and kisses him hot on the lips, muttering a few words about keeping his mouth shut or else.

Although Hubert would love to do this forever, he knows that he can’t. He can feel his limit being reached, knowing that he could not wait much longer before he had to burst. So, he tries to bring Ferdinand to his climax. He would be far too ashamed if he came before him. Grunting lowly, he continues to kiss him passionately, gliding their tongues together in a heated fashion. But he also ramps up the speed of his hips and rams directly into his special spot, hitting his prostate easier in this new angle.

Sweating all over and feeling like his heart was going to explode, Hubert gives every last piece of himself into fucking Ferdinand. It’s just so much though, as he seems to have far more experience and stamina. But Ferdinand does take pity on him. He breaks from his lips so he can press his face into his neck, kissing and sucking upon it. He moves to grab Hubert’s hand and bring it down between them.

“Touch me. Make me cum for you.” He whispers, burying his face back into his collar.

Hubert swiftly wraps his hand around the other’s cock and starts to jerk him off real hard and fast. His thrusts get a little off rhythm, but that’s alright because Ferdinand was already about to release. He grows tighter around his cock, clenching around him until Hubert’s body trembles and he can no longer move. He simply thrusts in as deep as he can hit and finds his orgasm overflowing from his body.

“FERD-” He is silenced with a kiss, spilling his seed inside of Ferdinand with a few twitches of his cock. Although his hips stopped, he kept twisting his hand and wrist around the other’s cock. He hadn’t been able to hold back from cumming early, but he tried his best to make Ferdinand also reach that state of euphoria with the warm grip of his hand edging him to a messy climax.

“ _Hahh..Hnngh_...H-Hubert!” Ferdinand slurs his attempts at his name as he finally shoots strings of warm cum into the palm of his younger lover’s hand. As it oozes out from the head of his cock between his fingers, Hubert feels his own length growing soft inside of Ferdinand and becoming far too sensitive. He can feel his own cum beginning to leak onto his thighs as his pent up desires had landed Ferdinand with far too many loads to hold within his ass before overflowing. He doesn’t mind getting dirtied by his own seed though, as it was all worth it for the wonderful high he felt being together with Ferdinand.

Hubert falls back onto the bed again, panting as Ferdinand stays seated at his hips. He still looked **beautiful** , cum sticking to his thighs and on his stomach from his own release. Another memory he wants to be engraved in his mind, hopefully never to be forgotten. The sort of image that could help push him through whatever trying times he may have unfold between him and his current Ferdinand, who was a bit less charming than the _mesmerizing_ man who was slowly lifting himself off of his cock.

Taking in shaky breaths, Ferdinand feels himself get messier as more of Hubert’s seed slides down his thighs once he untangles himself from his embrace. But he doesn’t care about being messy, and instead moves to curl up against the other. He presses himself into his chest, not minding how both of them are covered in sweat as they cling to each other. Cuddling close together on their sides, Hubert holds Ferdinand against his chest, running his fingers through his hair.

“You were wonderful, _beloved_ …” Ferdinand whispers, closing his eyes and appreciating the stillness of the moment.

“W-well, I...am glad I know how to make my so-called lover happy.” Hubert comments, trying to make a small jest. To which, Ferdinand huffs a chuckle.

“You do so much more than make me happy, Hubert. You do not even know how much you mean to me yet…” He looks up and stares into his pretty green eyes. “I am complete when I am with you in the future, Hubert. I **love** you so much.”

Hubert feels his chest begin to ache once more, and his tongue ties in knots. He wants to say it back, but he also knows that it wasn’t the right time. When it was his time to confess the feelings within his heart, he wanted to properly offer them to his own Ferdinand. He deserved them, especially if it would end up with the two of them happily together like this is the near future. He can only hope he follows the right steps to ensure this future the older Ferdinand promised comes true.

“Thank you.” Is what he says instead, kissing the top of his forehead. He blinks though when Ferdinand stretches forward and presses their lips together once more for a soft and slow peck.

“Anything for you.” He murmurs, a phrase he was all too familiar with usually being told to him.

He shares a few more kisses, squeezing Hubert in his arms. He wonders if he would remember this when he returned back to his own timeline. He hopes to, as it was something special within his heart now. A memory of getting to be with the man he loved when he most needed that affection to help push him through the lingering doubts that plagued his young mind.

With heavy eyes, Hubert dozes off into sleep, getting a well deserved night of rest for the first time in years. It seemed knowing he was secure within the arms of another helped to push back the lurking nightmares for at least one evening.

…

Several hours into the night, Ferdinand feels a pulsing within his chest. It rings through his ears as well, and begins to hear a familiar voice calling out to him. He carefully removes himself from Hubert, being sure not to wake him. He feels in continuing to get louder and course through his entire body. He didn’t have much time left. So, he hurried to redress himself and sit at the other’s desk. He quickly scribbled down a note for when he awoke in the morning, hoping to make up for the fact he would not get to offer a proper goodbye. It was better this way, though. Less strenuous emotions for Hubert, or so he hoped.

_Hubert,_

_There is much I wish to share with you, but it is better for you to discover it all on your own. There is a lot of change coming soon, but you can handle it. In fact, you will help lead it. Stay true to yourself, and do not be afraid to ask for help, and please, listen to those emotions you keep buried inside. When the time comes, all the pieces will align. We will be together again. Both in class tomorrow, as well as in the future as a pair. No matter how bleak it may seem at times, you will find a way. I know you will because you already have in my time. Be patient, and you will be happier than you could ever imagine._

_With all my love,_  
_Ferdinand von Aegir_

Setting the letter down, it feels as if everything around him freezes into place. Suddenly, a burst of light appears within the middle of the room. The Sword of the Creator cuts through the fabric of time, and a hand reaches out for Ferdinand to grab. He hears the professor’s voice clearly speak out.

“Return to us, Ferdinand. You must come home. We **need** you.” With a final glance at his young lover, Ferdinand rises and grasps onto Byleth’s hand, being tugged away with a firm pull. He knew he had to win the war to keep his promise. Adrestia would be triumphant, and the two of them could finally just be happy together.

The hole closes. Time resumes. Ferdinand disappears back to his own time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope you enjoyed the fic!!! If you did PLEASE leave a comment and kudos! As always, I put a lot of love into it for you all <3
> 
> Goodness, this fic is a bit silly with its time travel stuff, but I'm soft for repressed, grouchy Hubert getting the love he deserves! He's just so insecure, and Ferdinand is so hot and can give him all the sexy loving and kindness he needs!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! I've been writing a lot of bottom Hubert ( which I loooove), but I like to switch things up and feed all the fans haha, so thanks for reading! :3
> 
> As always, come hang and chat with me on Twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/MahouMiss).


End file.
